


Spark of Hope

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Book 3: City of Glass, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, POV Maryse Lightwood, POV Outsider, accords hall kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: When Maryse sees her son kiss Magnus Bane in the Hall of Accords, she gains a spark of hope for escaping her crumbling relationship with Robert.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 6
Kudos: 228





	Spark of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this for ages now and I've finally done it! I hope you like it, that being said, it was written in about forty minutes and I have no beta so it probably isn't very good.

Maryse was looking around the Accords Hall, everyone was preparing for the upcoming battle, with Alliance runes being traded between shadowhunters and downworlders. Currently, Maryse was both trying to find someone to pair up with herself, and to ensure that her son found a good partner. If it was up to Maryse, Alec wouldn't even be fighting, after all, she had just lost one son and couldn't bear to lose another.

This was why she was scanning the crowd, eventually, her eyes found Magnus Bane and she considered for a brief moment asking him to be her partner in the battle. After all, he was an incredibly powerful warlock and she had dealings with him through the Institute. However, she remembered her past with him, that night when she was still in the circle, how he had coldly told her that he did not care for the world she wanted, or for her 'doubtless repellent brat'. Now she realised that he was justified in his distain of her, after all, she had never given him any reason to like her.

Deciding to leave the warlock alone, Maryse's eyes drifted back to her eldest who was also scanning the crowd, presumably looking for a partner for the battle. Maryse saw his face brighten as if he had found who he was looking for before falling again as he realised that they were someone else. The person that he had seen was a young werewolf, Maia, if Maryse remembered correctly. Maryse wondered if she would be Alec's partner for the battle.

Before she even had a moment to entertain the thought, Alec was rushing through the crowd, nimbly weaving between people and narrowly avoiding poking a werewolf pack leader in the eye with the bow that was slung across his back.

Tracking him with her eyes, Maryse was curious as to who her son was so desperate to reach. As you could imagine, she was incredibly surprised when she saw that it was none other than Magnus Bane. She considered going over there and trying to get Alec to leave the warlock alone, after all, what would such a powerful warlock want to do with a young shadowhunter? Why would Magnus want to talk to the person he had called a brat mere decades ago?

But just as Maryse went to take a step away from Robert's side, she saw Magnus's expression change into- was that fondness?

She could see the two talking quietly and after a moment was surprised to see Magnus hold his hand out for Alec to mark. Maryse watched as her son traced the Alliance rune onto the warlock's palm, Alec's dark fringe falling over his face as he concentrated. Soon, the mark was complete and Alec traced it onto his own palm before sliding his stele back into the pocket of his gear.

Maryse was about to turn back to trying to find herself a partner when she saw Alec reach out and grab the warlock by the lapels. She barely had time to think before she saw Alec pull Magnus close in order to kiss him.

Full on the mouth.

She let out as gasp of surprise and quickly covered her mouth, watching as Magus's hands flitted around as if he was unsure what to do with them before he finally settled them on Alec's waist, pulling him closer.

To say Maryse was shocked was an understatement, not at the fact that Alec was kissing a man, she had always had the sense that he had no interest in girls, but at the fact that the man he was kissing was none other that the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The same man that had called him a 'repellent brat' in passing. It was clear that Magnus had reconsidered that description now.

Maryse watched as the two slowly separated, their eyes shining with emotions that were all saying the same thing 'I love you'. It was clear that this was no passing fling, and that this was not the first time that they had kissed. Suddenly, Alec's late night disappearances from the Institute made sense. At first she thought that he was just wandering around the city or patrolling on his own, but now it was clear to her that he had been seeing the warlock- Magnus, she reminded herself. Magnus was obviously important to Alec so she would make an effort to call him by his name.

Across the hall, Magnus looked away from Alec and gave her a tentative glance, evidently trying to gauge her reaction. She lowered her hand from her mouth and smiled at him in what she hoped was a warm way. However, she didn't see his reaction as, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Robert trying to storm over to the couple.

Maryse reached out and grabbed his arm, "I don't care what you think of this. We already lost Max, I won't let you cause us to lose him too. Not over something as harmless as this,"

"Harmless?" Robert huffed, "I hardly see how this is harmless,"

"It is love," Maryse snapped, "They love each other more than you ever loved me, I can tell that just from the way that they look at each other,"

Robert's glare softened, "Maryse, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, we need to find partners for the battle. We can talk about this back in New York, Angel knows that it's past time we do," Maryse said. Something about seeing her son so obviously happy had caused her to finally admit to herself that her marriage was crumbling and that it wasn't her fault. It felt strangely freeing, giving her hope that she might find someone that looks at her the way that Magnus looks at Alec.

She tried to turn her attention back to finding a partner, eventually pairing up with a faery knight. However, her gaze kept drifting back to where Magnus was now showing Alec how to use his magic. It was enchanting, watching how the blue sparks flew from her son's fingertips, flaring as bright as the hope that had been kindled in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to!). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
